1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor unit, an image reading apparatus, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An illumination apparatus or an image sensor unit or the like that includes a light source and a light guide or the like is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a light source apparatus that has LED chips. In the light source apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, in order to arrange the LED chips so as to face an incident surface of a light guide, terminals are formed so as to protrude to a substrate side from a resin package. The terminals are connected to the substrate through leads. According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the cost of image sensor units is increased because light source apparatuses in which the shapes of resin packages and the heights of terminals are different are required for each kind of image sensor unit.
Patent Document 2 discloses an image sensor in which LED light emitting elements are mounted on an LED substrate. According to the technology disclosed in Patent Document 2, because LED light emitting elements can be mounted on an LED substrate, inexpensive surface-mount LED light emitting elements with respect to which it is not necessary to form terminals can be applied.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-42544
Patent Document 2
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-251353